warriorclanfanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Umbras Pack/Roleplay
Here, you can roleplay as a wolf in this pack. Archives Archive1, Archive 2, Archive 3, Archive 4, Archive 5, Archive 6, Archive 7, Archive 8, Archive 9 In Umbras Pack... Venus made her way to the twin's graves and then made the line go back to camp. She came back to the Tiber. "Well, it's supposed to be the path of the twins...." she trailed off. "But it's really jumbled together." Venus followed the line to the spots she had marked. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 15:17, July 17, 2012 (UTC) "O.K then, but you should really be calling them "dad" and "uncle." Only grown up wolves call them the twins," said Tiberius. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 15:24, July 17, 2012 (UTC) Venus laid her ears back. "I can call them whatever I want to." Venus growled. She padded away angrily. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 15:27, July 17, 2012 (UTC) Tiberius rolled his eyes. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 15:27, July 17, 2012 (UTC) Venus saw a young, white wolf flailing in the Tiber. "Get me outta here, will ya?" she asked Venus. Venus pulled the she-wolf out of the river. "Thanks." she grumbled, shaking ehr wet pelt. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 15:31, July 17, 2012 (UTC) Tiberius was confused. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 15:32, July 17, 2012 (UTC) "Who are you?" Venus asked. The she-wolf narrowed her eyes. "None of your concern.... but call me Mnemosyne." the she-wolf told her. "Where are you from?" asked Venus. "Again, none of your concern." Mnemosyne growled. "But let's just say.... Betulis Pack." Venus bared her teeth. "Intruder!" Mnemosyne rolled her eyes and towered over Venus,causing her to shut up. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 15:36, July 17, 2012 (UTC) Rylo scented a she-wolf coming in the den. "Lupa?" Rylo murmured.Tigerfoot 17:01, July 17, 2012 (UTC) Lupa nodded. "Good! Now, try and find me." Lupa moved to a corner in the nursery. --- Venus laid her ears back as Mnemosyne towered over her. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 17:10, July 17, 2012 (UTC) Nova had never ran so fast in her life and death. She raced behind Remus never lagging behind but never quite catching up. It was like her legs weren't going to let her near him. She had to reach him, she had to tell him how much she loved him, how much she would always love him. ♥Icy Stand in the Rain ♥ 17:48, July 17, 2012 (UTC) Remus knew Nova was following him, but he didn't care. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 17:50, July 17, 2012 (UTC) Mnemosyne felt the presence of Stella Pack wolves in living pack territory.... "Oh no, no no no no no no....." Mnemosyne raced towards the scent of starlight, leaving a very confused Venus. Venus followed the she-wolf. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 17:54, July 17, 2012 (UTC) Nova caught up to him and jumped in front of him. "You have to know this, I love you more than anything else in the world. I didn't mean to hurt you like that I was mad and I didn't mean to injure you so badly. Please forgive me, I can't live or die without you Remus," she said, tears coming to her eyes. ♥Icy Stand in the Rain ♥ 18:00, July 17, 2012 (UTC) "Nova?!" Mnemosyne screamed when she saw Nova. And then there was.... "Dad!" Venus cried happily when she saw Remus. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 18:02, July 17, 2012 (UTC) Nova still looked into Remus's eyes not flinching. ♥Icy Stand in the Rain ♥ 18:06, July 17, 2012 (UTC) "Mom! Dad!" Venus happily ran over to her parents. "You CAN'T be here!" Mnemosyne growled. Venus shoved Mnemosyne away and went to her parents. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 18:08, July 17, 2012 (UTC) "Why," Nova asked. ♥Icy Stand in the Rain ♥ 18:12, July 17, 2012 (UTC) "Because! You'll scare the living daylights out of the packs!" Mnemosyne growled. Suddenly Mnemosyne's fur shimmered like water and she disappeared. "I'm so glad your here!" Venus said happily to her parents. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 18:15, July 17, 2012 (UTC) "Venus you can tell no one of this," she said turning to her daughter. ♥Icy Stand in the Rain ♥ 18:17, July 17, 2012 (UTC) "Can't I tell Tiberius, Nirvana, Aquila, and Junia?" Venus asked. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 18:19, July 17, 2012 (UTC) "Of course not, you can't tell a soul," she said fixing her stern gaze on her daughter. ♥Icy Stand in the Rain ♥ 18:21, July 17, 2012 (UTC) Remus growled at Nova and padded away. --- "Um, you know, I've been standing here this whole time...." said Tiberius. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 18:24, July 17, 2012 (UTC) "Hello Tiberius," Nova padded after him, "Please Remus I love you, I'll always love you, we were supposed to be together forever' ♥Icy Stand in the Rain ♥ 18:26, July 17, 2012 (UTC) "Well, they're gone." Venus sighed sadly. "Hey, I wanna find out more about this Mnemosyne wolf." said Venus. "I just need to find someone who knows a Betulis Pack wolf.... (she asks Lupa and they go to Betulis to find more about Mnemosyne.) ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 18:29, July 17, 2012 (UTC) "Can I come too?" asked Aqulia as she padded out of the bushes. --- "Just get away from me," growed Remus as he walked faster. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 18:31, July 17, 2012 (UTC) Nova burst into tears. ♥Icy Stand in the Rain ♥ 18:34, July 17, 2012 (UTC) "Sure!" Venus said to Aqulia. "I think Lupa said that once she got in trouble with Remus for going to Betulis Pack, so let's ask her." Venus raced back to camp to find Lupa. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 18:36, July 17, 2012 (UTC) "O.K!" squeaked Aqulia. --- Remus just kept walking, not looking back at her. But deep inside, he still loves her. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 18:38, July 17, 2012 (UTC) Nova's image started fading and eventually she disappeared. ♥Icy Stand in the Rain ♥ 18:40, July 17, 2012 (UTC) Venus and her siblings raced back to camp and found Lupa inthe nursery with Rylo. "Lupa! Can you take us to Betulis Pack?" asked Venus. "Why?" Lupa looked confused. "We need to find out more about someone." said Venus. "Ok, but Boyan better not find out." she growled. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 18:43, July 17, 2012 (UTC) They padded off to Betulis Pack. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 18:44, July 17, 2012 (UTC) When she looked up she was back in Stella Pack territory. She padded to her den and laid there staring off into nothingness. She felt as if she couldn't exist without him. As if all her life she searched for him just to have him ripped from her paws. Her broken heart was like no injury she had ever had. Her broken heart would never heal. ♥Icy Stand in the Rain ♥ 18:49, July 17, 2012 (UTC) (RP continued in BP RP) They approached the Betulis Pack camp.... ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 18:52, July 17, 2012 (UTC) Remus sat down by an old, dead oak tree. No one could see he was there. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 18:54, July 17, 2012 (UTC) Vulcan slept, unaware that Lupa was in Betulis Pack territory. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 18:58, July 17, 2012 (UTC) Rylo heard Lupa leave the den.Tigerfoot 19:32, July 17, 2012 (UTC) Vulcan came in. "Lupa had to leave. I'm here for right now." he said. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 19:41, July 17, 2012 (UTC) "Can you teach me anything?" Rylo asked.Tigerfoot 19:42, July 17, 2012 (UTC) "Well, let's try going outside." Vulcan guided the pup into camp. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 19:46, July 17, 2012 (UTC) Boyan yelped with suprise as.... Obscruan bit him? (he doesn't know about Obscene) "What the (beep)?!" he said, but before he could attack, Obscruan (Obscene) was gone.... ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 15:02, July 18, 2012 (UTC) (Fire's post here) (Fire, you can't skip time right now) "Um..." said Octavian to Obscruan. "Have you gone mad?" ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 15:04, July 18, 2012 (UTC) Boyan angrily limped over. "Good question, Octavian." he growled. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 15:10, July 18, 2012 (UTC) Octavia stayed silent. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 15:12, July 18, 2012 (UTC) Vulcan came over. "Have any of you guys seen Lupa, Venus, Tiberius, or Aqulia?" he asked. "Actually, no." sighed Boyan. Vulcan shook his head and continued searching. Boyan shot an angry glare at Obscruan and padded after Vulcan. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 15:14, July 18, 2012 (UTC) Octavia and her brother padded out to hunt. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 15:16, July 18, 2012 (UTC) Vulcan and Boyan searched for Lupa and the apprentices. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 15:20, July 18, 2012 (UTC) They caught several fish. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 15:30, July 18, 2012 (UTC) (Who should explain what happened to Boyan since Obscruan is really confused?) Obscruan looked at the black wolf and wondered why he gave him an angry look. The former leader was extremely confused and saw many faces he did not recognized. What has happened to my pack while I was gone? He thought. Octavian and his sister padded back into camp. Octavian narrowed his eyes at the former alpha. "What's wrong with you?" he growled. "Snap out of it!" "I don't think this is the alpha that ruled when we were born, Octavian," said Octavia. "We have been tricked. This wolf was the real alpha." Octavia narrowed her eyes at him. "But that doesn't mean that he has done no wrong," she said. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 22:14, July 18, 2012 (UTC) "Lupa!" Vulcan called. "Venus! Aqulia! Tiberius!" Boyan called into the trees. No answer. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 23:31, July 18, 2012 (UTC) Octavian took a bite out of his fish. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 02:30, July 19, 2012 (UTC) (Where are Octavian and Octavia?) Burrus went out to hunt. Prickle! 02:48, July 19, 2012 (UTC) (In camp) He padded back to the den. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 02:50, July 19, 2012 (UTC) Atia jumped after Octavia. "Are you guys whispering about something? Your leaving me out!" She told Octavia quietly. Viridis padded up to her daughters. "Everything okay?" Prickle! 02:53, July 19, 2012 (UTC) "Sorry, Atia, I didn't see you there," said Octavia. "Yes, mother," she said to Viridis. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 02:56, July 19, 2012 (UTC) Viridis nodded at both her daughters and went to eat. Secretly, she knew something was wrong, it was Obscruan. She saw it too. His personalties had changed. "Okay," Atia said and followed her mother. Burrus returned with two squirrels. Prickle! 03:05, July 19, 2012 (UTC) Octavia gave Atia a fish that she had caught. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 03:06, July 19, 2012 (UTC) "Thanks!" Atia replied. Burrus put his squirrels in the pile. He looked over at Octavia and Atia and wished he had siblings. Prickle! 03:09, July 19, 2012 (UTC) "Would you like to share, Burrus?" called Octavia. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 03:10, July 19, 2012 (UTC) "Er," Burrus looked around the clearing, "Yes!" He sat inbetween Atia and Octavia. "You saved my life out on the blizzard. I forgot to thank you," Burrus murmured to Octavia. Prickle! 03:28, July 19, 2012 (UTC) "You're welcome," she said. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 03:34, July 19, 2012 (UTC) Obscruan heard Aestuo crying in the Nursery and wanted to comfort her, but he saw Viridis eating and decided to ask what happened in Umbras Pack. He strode towards her and woofed a soft greeting. "Hello Viridis, would you please tell me what happened in Umbras Pack these past four seasons? I don't why, but I found myself in the loners territory and don't have a clue how I got there." He said and sat down near her. "The last thing I remember was...was rescenting the territory boundaries and then a blur of black fur ambushed me and everything went black. What seemed like forever, I finally woke up in Stella Pack territory...I think. It seemed like Stella Pack because there were plenty of prey everywhere and a forest with the tallest trees, endless meadows, but no wolves, which perplexed me." Obscruan looked Viridis in the eye and it was like a question marking was floating above his head. He heard a twig snap behind him and stared into the forest, he felt as if someone were watching him. Like it was a flash of lightning, two dark green eyes, identical to Obscruan, appeared and before he could react, disappeared in the shadows. "What the blazing- ?" He murmured a bit too loud. Octavian starred at Obscruan. If he hurt anyone in his family, Octavian would kill the former alpha. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 14:58, July 19, 2012 (UTC) Nocte padded into camp with a fish, and was confussed. "Uh, what's happening?" she asked outloud. Aestuo shrugged.Silverstar 15:07, July 19, 2012 (UTC) Category:Roleplay Category:FanClan Category:Wolf Packs Category:Roleplay Category:FanClan Category:Wolf Packs